Isolos
by TheNerdAndTheInvisible
Summary: A fic about the past of one of the, in my opinion, lesser developed characters in Storm Hawks. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Written by The Invisible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my first time posting a fic and, while my friends and I all like it, I'd like a wider opinion on it. And to clear up any confusion, I'm TheInvisible. My sometimes co-author and best friend is TheNerd. So, this is the start to a little fanfic I wrote about the past of one of the lesser developed characters of Storm Hawks. If you can guess who it is from this chapter, I might be a bit surprised. Fruniscor! Or for those of you who don't speak Latin, enjoy!**

Prologue - A Nostalgic Dream

"Come on, hurry up! We're gonna miss his speech," I yelled over the roaring crowd. The red-headed girl, for the oddest reason I couldn't remember her name, I was with rolled her eyes and we pushed our way to the front of the crowd. I looked up at him, the leader of the Storm Hawks and the best fighter in all of Atmos, Lighting Strike. He waved to the crowd and they all cheered.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, before we get started, I'd like to thank everyone for coming out and say what an honor it will be to fight against Cyclonia in the name of Isolos!" The crowd screamed and my friend covered her ears. Lighting Strike made a quieting gesture and everyone calmed down again.

"Now, the moment I'm sure a good portion of you have been waiting for for a long time. It's time to announce the name of the young man who will accompany the Storm Hawks to the front lines as my co-pilot!" A good half of the girls in the crowd groaned and some of them even left. I didn't care the only thing that mattered at that moment was that the Mayor read my name off that card. My name, I needed it to be my name; I needed to be the one to join the Storm Hawks. Time seemed to slow a bit as the Mayor walked onto the stage and shook the leader's hand. He took the card from the envelope and smiled. He handed it off to Lighting Strike and I could feel my heartbeat against my ribcage.

"Is there a Slippy here?" Lighting Strike looked around and I stood there awestruck. He said it; he said _**my** _name. I could hardly breathe, let alone go up there. I looked over at my friend and she was holding up my arm.

_"Why is she doing that," _I thought as another hand grabbed my shoulder and, with a helpful push from the crowd behind me, pulled me up onto the stage. I turned to see who had pulled me up and saw Lighting Strike himself with his hand on my shoulder. Time caught up with me as I realized the reality of it all and I smiled wider than I had ever before in my life. The Mayor laughed when he saw my expression but I couldn't care less what anyone thought! I was going to be Lighting Strike's co-pilot. The crowd cheered on a little longer and we finally went backstage. After a while of sitting around my friend found me and we walked off to the edge of the Terra.

"So, I guess you're gonna go off and save the world now," she said with the smallest hint of a coming sadness in her voice. I nodded and gave her a hug. She looked up at me and I could see the smallest traces of tears at the corners of her eyes.

"I swear you're the only girl I'll ever love," I said, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. She swore the same thing and kissed me before running off. She turned around once and everything around her faded into an entirely different place. She didn't move anymore and I was looking on at myself standing next to her. I occurred to me that I was looking at a picture and I heard a faint ringing sound of in the distance. Without having any control over what I was doing, I put the picture in a small black box and hid the box in a hole in the wall, which I then covered with a small metal plate. The ringing sound got louder as I got up from the bed I had been sitting on and walked through the doors to the room. I walked down a hall and into a large room with windows completely covering one wall; a room I recognized as the bridge of the Condor.

Then, I woke up.

**So, if it's not too much of an inconvenience, could you please comment with your opinion on it? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Here's the next chapter but, please, remember I worked really hard on this and I would like someone to say _something_ about it. Please? I swear if someone doesn't say something I may stop writing this.**

Chapter I - The Truth

It came without warning, I didn't even know what it meant. It couldn't have been me in that dream anyway; I was born on Cyclonia and was never a part of the Storm Hawks. At least not that I can remember but the dream persisted on anyway. It wasn't until the night that I lie in my bed awake, dreading the sleep that I knew would bring about the dream again, that I thought of actually seeing if it was real. Why the thought hadn't crossed my mind already was beyond me but, that night, I decided to sneak aboard the Condor to see if there was any truth to this whole thing.

The next night, under the lie of a recon mission and in an entirely black outfit, I snuck aboard their ship and made my way to the bridge. It took me a moment to find my way to the room and as I stood outside the door, I momentarily questioned my sanity. I shrugged it off and moved forward, causing the door to open. I walked into the room, trying my best not to make a sound, and heard snoring. Taking a deep breath I walked in the direction of the hole in the wall. I waved my arms out in front of me until I found the frame of a bed and slowly moved my hand around in the darkness until I touched something warm. I quickly moved my hand back and, taking off my glove this time, I reached forward again to touch their face, mainly the nose. Luckily for me, their nose didn't point upward. I knew I could hold back a human long enough to run away but a Wallop would've been an entirely different story. Being careful not to touch them too much, I pulled my glove back on and moved over them to the other side of the bed. They stirred a bit but continued sleeping. I knelt down and undid the loose bolts that held the plate in place.

"_This is it_," I thought, sticking my hand in the hole and feeling around, "_It's time to find out the truth._" It didn't take me long to pull out a small black box. I sat down on very edge of the bed and felt along the top of the box. I didn't even have to open it; the box itself being proof enough that the dream wasn't a dream but memories. Memories that had somehow made their way through a thick cover of lies. I sat there frozen as it dawned on me. Once the reality hit I felt something in my mind snap and I screamed. It didn't matter where I was anymore, I just needed to scream and I kept screaming. Even when the person in the bed ran to the door and turned the lights on. Even when the rest of them showed up and dragged me to the bridge. They kept asking me things, but I could hardly hear them. It wasn't until a while after I had stopped screaming, that the rest of my memories came back to me. I remembered everything; every last detail as clear as the skies over Terra Sahar.

When I finally calmed down enough to notice what was going on around me, I noticed how different they were treating me. I gave them strange looks as the girl threw a blanket over my shoulders and sat down next to me. Suspecting something was wrong with my appearance, I mumbled something about a mirror and one of them walked off. He returned with a small hand mirror and handed it to me. It took me a moment to notice the shift of color in my eyes. Now, instead of red, my irises had changed to a slightly dull purple. I still wondered why they weren't attacking me. Despite my eyes, I still _looked_ the same, and it was pretty easy to disguise one's eye color; so, why would they suspect me to be someone else? Without really thinking, I stood up, looked around at all of them once, and left with the box in hand.

When I arrived back at Cyclonia, I immediately walked back to my room, making sure to keep my head down. Cyclonis approached me at one point and asked where I had been. I replied with a quick lie about the Storm Hawks being somewhere nearby and she believed me. I spent the rest of the night looking through the box. There were many pictures with my old friends, a few with the girl, whose name I remembered as Kestrel, I had sworn myself to and, thankfully, one of my father. I tried to figure out where my memory had left off but I couldn't seem to pinpoint the exact place time when I forgot everything.


End file.
